shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
New Home, New Friend
New Home, New Friend is the name of the first main quest of Chapter II in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in Galen's dojo. Story After Sarge's defeat, June takes the player to the Dynasty capital to avoid the Legion's pursuit. She decides to hide the player in her master's school. June introduces the player to her master, Galen, as the one who has saved her. Galen welcomes the player and teaches them some fighting style of Dynasty so they can blend in with the crowd of fighters. Fight Info The first fight in Chapter II, sparring which is used to introduce the players with the new environment. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Galen before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. The player is equipped with Wooden Staff, Plain Waistcoat, and Rag in this fight. Player Info *Name: Player's choice *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Wooden Staff (Staff) *Armor: Plain Waistcoat *Helm: Rag *Ranged Weapon: Player's choice Note: If the player owns Wooden Staff, Plain Waistcoat, and/or Rag, they can customize it with perks and special move according to their preference, which will be usable during the fights. Moves *'Wooden Hailstorm ' A sequence of 4 attacks with Staff. *'Cannonball ' An agile kicks sequence, consisting of 4 attacks. Shadow Ability *'Tornado ' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around the player, knocking back Galen. Enemy Info *Name: Galen *Faction: Dynasty *Weapon: Gilded Staff *Armor: Three Arrows' Glory *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None Move and Perk * 'Skyfall ' A sequence of 2 attacks with Staff. * 'Wolverine ' A chance to deal additional damage for 3 seconds after a successful attack. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of Galen's attack damage over 6 seconds. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players obtain these cards after winning this fight. *Wooden Hailstorm, Rare Special Move (Staff) *Plain Waistcoat, Common Armor. *Wooden Staff, Rare Staff. *Rag, Common Helm. Gallery new home new friend (1).jpg new home new friend (2).jpg new home new friend (3).jpg new home new friend (4).jpg new home new friend (5).jpg new home new friend (6).jpg new home new friend (7).jpg new home new friend (8).jpg new home new friend (9).jpg new home new friend (10).jpg new home new friend (11).jpg new home new friend (12).jpg new home new friend (13).jpg new home new friend (14).jpg new home new friend (15).jpg new home new friend (20).jpg|If player loses new home new friend (21).jpg New home new friend(18).jpg New home new friend (19).jpg New Home New Friend (16).jpg|If player wins New Home New Friend (17).jpg Trivia *Unlike other main quest fights in the game, this fight has a fixed difficulty, which is Normal. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty